


RWBY short smut

by Landsofsmt



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Short, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 09:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21492034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landsofsmt/pseuds/Landsofsmt
Summary: Bunch of short stories I have in my head most if not all are smut be mindful of tags.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	RWBY short smut

**Author's Note:**

> Contains incest and orgasm denial

Traveling with her friends and sister was supposed to a fun and exciting trip and on most days it was, but recently Yang been plagued by a problem. She keeps waking up without her arm attached. At first she thought Nora was playing a bad joke on her but she quickly realized that the energetic girl was to honest to have taken it. Finding it after some time Yang felt like this was a onetime deal and she could just forget about it. Unfortunately, her arms’ disappearance continued day after day until Yang’s patience ran out and she vowed to put an end to the theft.

While Yang truly does want to stop her arm leaving her she didn’t think it would be so late for the thief to arrive when she was barely awake. Feeling her arm detach was barely enough of a shock to keep her awake but hearing Ruby’s familiar voice stopped her acting out, “Please, please, please stay asleep. Just one last time. I swear!” her sister said in a hushed panic removing the arm and leaving the room.

Following after her sister, Yang was uncertain about what she would find, but a naked Ruby with the vibrating prosthetic hand on her pussy was not it. Quietly waking towards her sister Yang decided on the best way to get payback on the little thief. Grabbing the arm slowly she reattached it after Ruby hasty tried to explain herself. “Oh my poor baby sister must be so stressed! Lay back sweetie and let big sis take care of everything~” Caught off guard by her sister’s response Ruby was defenseless when the blonde crashed their lips together and worked her metal fingers inside of her. Yang worked Ruby expertly having to of her fingers piston within the younger girl while her thumb worked the clit vibrating at a much higher frequency then Ruby was used to, Yang’s normal arm didn’t sit idly either reaching up she roughly kneed her sisters breast and pinched her nipples. Ruby couldn’t do anything except moan into the kiss and grab her sisters larger breast as she approached the largest orgasm of her life.

That is until Yang suddenly pulled away just before she went over the edge. Ruby stared at Yang dumbfounded as the blonde sucked on her metal fingers cleaning them of the girl’s juices. “Okay that should teach you not to steal from me. Goodnight Ruby~!” the blonde said cheerfully as she walked back to her room.


End file.
